


8:53 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''We'll be together in spirit,'' Supergirl said to Reverend Amos Howell before claws from a creature descended near him.





	8:53 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

''We'll be together in spirit,'' Supergirl said to Reverend Amos Howell before claws from a creature descended near him and his eyes became wide.

THE END


End file.
